


The Good Doctor

by ErenBombastic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cora death mention, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenBombastic/pseuds/ErenBombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker arrives at an ill village, only to soon discover that Trafalgar Law is treating the people. Law's a pirate, but he's also a doctor... and Smoker can't help gain a new opinion on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Smoker, you still haven’t been clear to me on why we’re going to this island…” Tashigi huffed, polishing her katana.

  
    “Quiet, woman,” Smoker gruffed back, looking out at the spec of an island that was growing bigger the closer they arrived. “We’re going, because there has been a report that an illness was spreading around like wild fire… depending on the severity of it that is going to decided why we are heading there.”

  
    Smoker hopped for the better of the island, that is was just a simply virus or flu. It may have killed some (like unfortunate children or the elderly), but it was nothing too deadly or contagious. If it was something lethal that was a threat to the rest of the neighboring islands, let alone the rest of the country… well, he just hopped for the lesser of the two evils. He may have been young, but he remember right around the time that he joined the marines, that there was a city in the North Blue so toxic that the government tried their hardest to make sure everyone who lived there, the young and the old, where exterminated. For a while, there was a notable survivor running around, but he must have died before he was captured. With no reports of the illness after words, luckily no one must have been infected.

  
    The ship pulled into the Harbor of the island, but what he saw was exactly the opposite of something that an island overtaken for illness. There were a few officials from the town at the docks to great the marines, but the fisherman were also active, and he swore he saw two children in the background.

  
    The head of the town bowed his head when Smoker and Tashigi approached him, seemingly more relaxed than a man who’s village was evidently in a pandemic.

  
    “What’s the meaning of this…?” Smoker questioned, watching the village elder now bow his head more apologetically than anything.

  
    “I thank you so much for coming, we were all worried whether the government would send aid to help us in time.” He responded, then looked back. “I meant to contact officials this morning, because… somehow a miracle happened in the past few days.”

  
    “What?” Tashigi questioned, noticing that a crowd was forming to get a glance at the giant ship.

  
    “I… did not contact the government for nothing. This ailment that was spreading across our village was something that none of us had ever seen before. It started to kill the children… then it started to kill almost anyone of any age. Our doctor tried to come up with a cure, but soon enough the disease took his life as well. The sense of impending doom was cast upon all of us… but then an unlikely miracle arrived.”

  
    Smoker listened curiously. Though he was internally frustrated that he sailed out here for nothing, the fact that this island was going to be okay was a nice feeling. “What happened?”

  
    “I swear you wouldn’t believe me if I told you…” he responded, then seemed slightly worried. “I know that this sounds unbelievable, but they truly did help us, a-and this man is still healing some of the children. I understand that he is what he is… but at the moment-“

  
    “Spit it out.” Smoker said sternly, a slight glare on his face.

  
    “… T-the people that assisted us are… pirates. But please! You can’t take them away after everything that they did! I was skeptical at first too, but then-“

  
    “Take me to where they are…” Smoker said, his expression unchanging.

* * *

  
    They didn’t arrive on a fleet or anything, just a smaller ship with a dozen or so soldiers. Right now six of those were being led by Tashigi to find the ship, and the other six were following Smoker to where the village elder was taking them. Nervously, the man opened the door and allowed the people to walk in, a conflicted expression still on his face.

  
    Inside, there were children running everywhere. They were running around and screaming with glee as they played with each other. Once a few of them spotted the marines, it was difficult for Smoker and the rest to even make their way through.

  
    “The number of children without parents as increased drastically since this event…” The elder uttered softly to him, walking in and smiling down at the children who ran up to him.

  
    Smoker was about to reply but felt small hands tugging at his coat. He glanced down seeing two wide eyed little boys staring up at him, grinning wide.

  
    “Are you a marine too?!” “You look cooler than those other guys!” the both of them said happily, ignoring the few nervous expressions from his subordinates.

  
    He leaned down to look at the two, nodding. “I’m a Vice Admiral, I’m supposed to be cooler than them.” He responded, gently ruffling the boys’ hair.

  
    The two just seemed to grin wider, then ran off to tell some of the other kids that a real Vice Admiral guy was here. Smoker stood back up, then turned to the elder.

  
    “So, where are they?”

  
    “Are you looking for the nice doctor man?” another small voice spoke, this time coming from a little girl. “He’s in the room where he makes us not sick anymore, but if you wanna play with his polar bear, he’s over there.” She hummed, pointing to the other end of the room.

  
    Polar Bear? You have got to be fucking kidding… Smoker took a few steps closer to the far side of the room, and sure enough, there were a few members of fucking Trafalgar Law’s crew. Bepo was laying on the floor so all the kids could grab onto him (him being happy enough that the kids didn’t think he was weird. Hell, a talking bear that knows karate is the coolest thing ever to these kids). Penguin was sitting on the floor next to Bepo, and a kid who obviously liked his hat was asking him about pirate things.

  
    Near the stairs, Shachi stood, glancing back and forth at the clock on the wall. Next time he glanced over however, Smoker was staring him straight in the face.

  
    “Eh!” he jumped back slightly, catching himself on the railing. “Y-You’re-“

  
    “Shut up and take me to your Captain.” He hissed softly, holding him by his shirt.

  
    “… Law requests that you put your cigars out.” Shachi replied, glancing to the door down stairs.

  
    “I’m not listening to the likes of Trafalgar Law-“

  
    “Captain doesn’t want anyone to smoke in that room, and I don’t care what you do to me, I’m not letting you in unless you put them out… may I remind you there are children here” he added the last part nervously. Though Shachi was amazed he was able to say that to someone like Smoker, he was immediately terrified that Smoker was going to kill him on the spot if he didn’t remind him about the children.

  
    Smoker grunted, glancing around the room again before letting go of Shachi's shirt. "Fine... but don't think I'm going to be forgetting about you..." Smoker huffed, leaving Shachi shaking. He took the cigars out of his mouth and put them out, going down the stairs.

  
    "He... he might still be working, just try and be quie-" "Shut up."

  
    Smoker opened the door, glancing inside the room. He spotted Law, standing with his back to Smoker as he seemed to be washing his hands at the sink. Smoker glared and was about to open his mouth, but was cut off by the sound of a young guy talking.

  
    "You should just let me die..." the guy, no more than thirteen years old, huffed. "There isn't any point. My dad died.. my brothers died.. I just want to be with them."

  
    Law sighed lightly, walking back over to the boy. His usual holier than thou attitude seemed to be replaced with one that Smoker hadn't seen from this annoying little smart ass.

  
    "They wouldn't want you to be with them so soon..." Law responded, having the guy lay down again.

  
    "I don't care! What's even the point of going on if I don't have them with me!" he yelled back, Law seeming unphased.

  
    "You have to go on for them, that's the point." Law responded, his devil's fruit power activating. "You're the one left alive, so you have to keep living for them."

  
    The kid was trying his best not to get upset, though Law wouldn't hold it against him if he did start to cry. "The world is a cruel place, but you'll find a kind person in it once and a while... You have to keep living for those people. You got a chance to continue living, so don't laminate on whether or not you should have lived or not. Take this opportunity and do something.."

  
    It took a few moments, then Law made sure that the guy stayed laying down. "Rest now, all right." he said more as an order, then went back to the sink.

  
    "... I'm glad that you listened to Shachi, Smoker-ya." Law said after a moment of silence, Smoker feeling his eye twitch. "I'm almost finished if you would like to converse outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker makes a deal with Law and learns the pirates feelings about the Government

"So, the government actually decided to send people after all? Or was this going to turn into a Buster call." Law questioned almost immediately, looking out at the trees.  
  
    "Shut your trap Law... why the hell are you here?" Smoker asked, feeling his fists twitch.  
  
    "Simple. My crew and I happened to stumble upon this island while we were looking for supplies. The population was suffering from a disease caused by the fish in the area, so I treated them." Law responded nonchalantly.  
  
    "Why the hell are you still here?" He asked, grabbing two cigars out of his pocket.  
  
    "Obvious, isn't it. I still have a few more people I need to treat before I am on my way." Law explained, turning his head to Smoker. "What, are you surprised that I didn't pillage the village? Do give me credit and don't lump me with Eustass-ya."  
  
    "The point is, you are a pirate, and you're under no obligation to help these people at all." Smoker barked. He felt so conflicted right now. Law was right, if he found the town in the condition that the elders described, this entire place would have been destroyed... but why did it have to be a band of pirates that had to save the lives of the towns people. Why the hell was Law acting like this?  
  
    "Yes, I am a pirate Smoker-ya," Law said sharply, then glared to him. "But I am a doctor. My obligation as a doctor is to help the sick, no matter who they are."  
  
    Smoker was silent for a moment, gritting his teeth. Law was making it really hard for him to be pissed for a legitimant reason besides showing the marines up.  
  
    "Now,  know you'd love to try and turn me in... but I still have people to work on, and I have to figure out an actual cure for them. My powers can heal and help me learn the bases of an ailment. A month , and I shoud be able to find it. I still have kids I need to treat too.."  
  
    Smoker was silent again, then sighed heavily, glancing back to the building. ".. Fine, the marines are allowing you to do this though. I'm staying here until everyone is better."  
  
    "Then after words?" Law asked, tilting his head.  
  
    "Shut up Trafalgar..."  
  
  
    The village made accommodations for the marines staying (all too happy if they weren't going to arrest the pirates too soon). Though Smoker ordered a few of them to set up guard, here and there some of the soliders were able to escape and flirt with the nice young ladies of the town. Smoker, sometimes accompanied by Tashigi, would spend their days at the orphanage. Smoker wanted to keep a close eye on Law to make sure he wasn't doing something bad, while Tashigi actually liked having all of the girls come up to her and ask about her job.  
  
    Smoker would watch Law work, and had to admit, he had a weird way with kids. Then again, his crew was crazy about him too, so there must be some reason that they would adore Law so much.  
  
    "You know, you don't have to follow me around, Smoker-ya," Law hummed, walking up the stairs.  
  
    "I told you I was keeping an eye on you idiot.." Smoker grunted, following behind the pirate.  
  
    As they reached the top of the stairs, there were already a few of the younger kids running over to Law and Smoker, hopping up and down. Before Smoker could react he was presented with drawings by the kids. He sighed softly, giving a small smile to the kids.  
  
    "I'll have to take a look at all of these when I get back." he responded, noticing Law was glancing at a few of his own drawings.  
  
    When he walked outside to relax for a moment, Smoker cam out a seconds later.  
  
    ".. Have you found a cure yet?" he asked, glancing at the grass.  
  
    "Working on it. From analysis a few elements are coming into play, but I have to make a few connections." he responded simply, taking his hat off for a moment.  
  
    "How would you have felt to be the one to order this entire island to receive a Buster Call?" Law stated after a moment, throwing Smoker off. "If I hadn't found this place, all those children praising you would be dead."  
  
    Smoker grit his teeth, glaring at the younger captain. Before Law could do anything, Smoker shoved him against the wall, holding onto his shirt. "Shut up, you don't know my job... that's the last thing we want to resort too. We try to help the people the best we can... as I said before, you may be helping them, but you're still pirate scum..."  
  
    "You didn't answer my question Smoker-yah, who would you have felt to be the one to tell the Admirals that this island needed to be exterminated?" Law replied coldly, looking at the marine's eyes.  
  
    "... As a marine, I have to think about what is best for the country, even if I don't like the results." Smoker growled back, not breaking this intense starring contest. "Unfortunately, life isn't easy."  
  
    "Get off your damn high horse... you and I both know that a Buster Call is the laziest way to handle a "problem". The World Government is a corrupted piece of shit, too lazy to extend their mind and listen to the people of the countries it so claims to protect." Law spat his finger nails digging into his hands. "Don't play dumb Smoker-yah... you've been in the Marines long enough to known what the government is like..."  
  
    With that, Smoker's fist was now against Law's face. Law grimaced, but knew that there wasn't much he could do to a logia user.  
  
    "I know that there's corruption... but I'm going to become in charge and change everything you piece of shit... " Smoker let go of Law, letting him slide down the wall. "I'm going to serve justice, so then the government doesn't have to rely on any of you damn pirates, and piracy will be no more."  
  
    "You really are an idealistic guy, yah know.." Law said, standing up. "... it can't be done. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try and get some food before I go back to treatments."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law teaches the boy from before, and Smoker learns some shocking facts about Flevance

Smoker had heard from pirates before about their distaste for the world government.. but something about Law's voice when he spoke of them sounded even more spiteful and filled with hate than even a few revolutionaries. Smoker was walking back to the children's home, pausing when he heard talking.  
  
    "You have to teach me how you fix people!"  
  
    Law was sitting on a crate to the side of the orphanage, and the teenage boy that he witness Law treating the other day was standing in front of him.  
  
    "I...  I know that I can't do the things you do... but our town doesn't have a doctor anymore. What's gonna happen if people get sick again!?"  
  
    Law was silent, listening to the boy, nodding his head on occasion. "Please... if I have to live.. I want to make sure nobody else has to die.." the boy's voice cracked.  
  
    "It'll take a lot of learning, and year's of practice."  
  
    "But I have too-" "But, seeing that someone is in need of training, I should show you some of the basics to make sure that the village remains healthy."  
  


* * *

  
    It seemed like a few hours as Smoker stood under the tree, watching on as the boy wrote down almost everything coming out of Law's mouth. Smoker had to admit that Law was one of the most knowledgeable men he'd ever come across.. especially for being a pirate. Right now Law was listing off ingredients to cure diseases, naming off a few that Smoker hadn't even heard of.  
  
    "...Okay, this last one for now is... special." Law paused in speech, then shuffled through his pockets. Inside, there was a small vile filled with a powder like substance. He handed it over to the kid, glancing up at the sky. "You'll probably never have to use it in your life time... but there's always a chance that somehow some noble idiots will spread it again...."  
  
    Smoker raised an eyebrow, listening to the other speak.  
  
    "It took along time for me to figure it out... but this is what the cure for Amber Lead Syndrome should look like." he said.  
  
    Smoker's cigars almost fell out of his mouth from it opening so wide. He knew the cure to Amber Lead Syndrome? Smoker barely knew what originally happened, he was new to the marines and only eighteen years old, but from what he heard from other marines, it was one of the most vile diseases of the century. Smoker barely heard Law explaining how you make the cure, only to listen again with what Law said next.  
  
    "... People will tell you, that this is an incurable disease. They will tell you that it is contagious, and people might go into mass hysteria if they believe that... as far as I know, there is no one left currently ill with Amber Lead Syndrome.. but if for some reason it starts coming here, you can heal them."

* * *

"So, is there a reason you wanted to see me?" Law asked, unamused that he was dragged to the room Smoker had been staying in.  
  
    "How do you know the cure to that disease? The last person with it was assumed to have died years ago." Smoker barked.  
  
    ".... Oh my god, you're such a fucking idiot.." Law groaned, ignoring the growing fury on Smoker's face. "... Like I said before... the government is a lazy sack of shit and likes to make up their own versions of how things go down... let's see, you were maybe 18, so I'm guessing you were part of the marines by then, right? What lies did they feed all of you? That this random new disease miraculously showed up in  Flevance? That it was so contagious it was better to allow neighboring countries to come and exterminate almost everyone there? Even for a few government soldiers to come in and assist this destruction?" he spoke, the anger in his own voice starting to rise.  
  
    "The government fucking knew what that disease really was, and they did nothing about it! You know what they did? They helped the nobles of the country flee as soon as neighboring kingdoms started to attack! They killed women, children, anyone they could get their hands on whether they be young or small, and the government did NOTHING!" he yelled, silence filling the room. After a few moments, Law finally spoke again. "I didn't die. One of the people I cared for most in my life gave me my life back by forcing me to eat the Ope Ope no Mi..."  
  
    "You were...hey!" Smoker grabbed Law's shoulder as the other tried turning around to leave. He was completely baffled, unsure of what to say, but he couldn't just let the other storm out like this.  
  
    "Let go of me or so help me I'll-" "Look... it means nothing coming from me... and me saying this won't make anything that happened better but... I'm... sorry."  
  
    Law glared back for a moment, only to let out a sigh a few moments later. "... whether you believe me or not... that's one of the reasons I want to become in charge... I'm not very knowledgeable about White City... but I know that corruption from the World Government and nobles has happened in other terrible cases as well... I don't want things like this happening to innocent people... whether you agree with my sense of justice or not, I just want justice to protect the people." Smoker sighed "And... whether I agree with your opinions on the marines.. I can understand why you of all people feel that way about them... but not all of them are like that."  
  
    "I know." Law responded, this time unlike their other previous talks, he was avoiding his gaze from Smoker. "Some marines are good... most are bad... like as much as I shit talk you... I consider you a good marine."  
  
    "What makes me a good marine..?" "You remind me of him..."  
  
    Smoker tilted his head, waiting for more of a response than that. Law huffed annoyed, crossing his arms before speaking again. "... I can tell it by putting it in a sense of you really are a wishful thinker... and how you act around the kids.." Law stated, pointing to his desk. "You looked through all of their drawings, and some might even say you act pleasant around them.."  
  
    Smoker rolled his eyes, feeling his face flush slightly. He wasn't sure if it was from irritation, or being called a softie. "Ah shut up.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker has a hard time realizing that he doesn't hate Law as much as he says he does

                Smoker sighed slightly, glancing out to the ocean. On a normal day, he would be watching over the heart pirate to make sure he wasn’t up to anything funny… but the more time he spent with the younger man, he realized that Law wasn’t planning on doing that. Law, though a douche bag pirate was… a nice guy, as much as Smoker hated putting it that way. Law was in no way a nice person, he was an ass hole and a pirate… but his reasons for wanting to help people were pure. He stuck by a doctor’s moral code, one that involved him taking care of any sick person in need.

 

“Smoker?”

 

            Smoker opened his eyes, looking at the figure standing in front of him. Tashigi tilted her head, wonder what Smoker was doing all the way over here.

 

            “Aren’t you worried that the pirates are going to start doing terrible things?” She asked, ignoring the glare that Smoker was giving.

 

            “Tch… I know he won’t…” Smoker huffed, looking at the ocean again.

 

            “How can you be so sure on that?” she questioned again, glancing back to the orphanage. It’s not like she believed that the Heart Pirates would suddenly start pillaging. If she had to give these specific pirates credit for anything, it would be that the few members she watched over genuinely seemed like they wanted to help. She could only assume that Trafalgar Law must have shared somewhat of the same feeling. The thing was, she knew that Smoker didn’t trust anyone with the label pirate attached to them.

 

            “I’ve talked to him long enough, and watched him operate enough to know that he isn’t going to do anything he shouldn’t be… now lay off the questions, Woman.” Smoker murmured, pulling out a new cigar from his pocket.

 

            Tashigi raised her eyebrow, trying to look at the expression on Smoker’s face. Something was definitely off about the way he was acting… Smoker looked deep and thought, and was his face tinted with slight color?

 

            “So…” she hummed softly. “This wouldn’t have to be related to you summoning him to your room the other day, is it?”

 

            “What are you implying?!” Smoker quickly reacted, almost too quickly for his liking.

 

            “Nothing until now,” she hummed again, watching his face turn more and more frustrated. “Look, I’m not saying anything, you’re the one jumping to conclusions here.”

 

            “You’re the one brining up those conclusions! I’m not having dirty thoughts about a pirate!”

 

            “Maybe, maybe not, you’re still the one connecting those… besides! You’re the one who said that they were dirty thoughts just now!” She huffed, a smile on her face.

 

            “ **Any thought with a pirate in a positive light is a dirty thought** … but I’m not having any of those thoughts either, so you can just drop it now!” Smoker hissed, hating that he respected Tashigi enough not to use his powers on her.

 

            “You’re the one who keeps bringing it up,” Tashigi grinned, finding the new expressions being made by Smoker more than amusing. “Ah, come on. You can admit it. Law isn’t as much of a shitty person as you thought, so now you feel conflicted about your view on pirates.”

 

            “No! Law is still bad; he’s just doing a good thing right now!” Smoker tried to argue, feeling his pulse race.

 

            “Hey, Smoker-yah!”

 

            Smoker and Tashigi turned around, seeing Law slowly walk up to the two, his hat off and his sleeves rolled up, exposing more of his tattoos.

 

            Smoker raised his eyebrows, his fist clenching when he noticed Tashigi turned in his direction. He sighed, looking back over to the captain of the Heart Pirates.

 

            “What do you want, Law?” Smoker asked in his gruff voice.

 

            “I finished surgery, and was curious to see if you would like to accompany for lunch.” Law hummed, tugging his sleeves back down. “Unless of course, you and your partner have important things to discuss.

 

            Smoker knew the look Tashigi was giving him, and he fucking hated it. “… Tashigi, go make sure the men are doing their job. Now.”

 

            “Okaaaay~.” Tashigi hummed, walking back towards the town to search out a few of her men.

 

            “What was that all about- “

 

            “Nothing! Nothing was going on!”

 

            Law snorted slightly, starting to walk past Smoker, only for him to start following a few seconds later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker and Law have a heated lunch

            “What’s wrong Smoker-yah? You’ve been acting weird ever since you got finished talking with your partner.” Law hummed, ignoring the glare that Smoker was sending his way.

 

            “I told you it doesn’t matter!” Smoker growled, quickly regretting his agreement to join Law for lunch. “It’s work related…”

 

            “It didn’t sound work related~” Law teased, looking at the other’s forehead. A vein was slightly more noticeable than it was before… almost like when Doflamingo got mad.

 

            Law frowned slightly, thinking about that blonde haired bastard… he hated everything about him, and as much as it meant to Law, he’d be the one who presented the world with the Joker’s head. He couldn’t do it just yet… he had to wait for an opening, but when that opening came, Doflamingo would be no more.

 

            Law remember Cora would often joke about the vein on Doffy’s head. He’d say it was the route of all evil. Law couldn’t help but wonder though, if Corazon would get stress veins. Doflamingo’s was always present with his hair either slicked up, or getting shorter while Cora’s bangs covered his eyes almost all the time.

 

            “Oi, Law.”

 

            Law blinked, noticing the marine was staring at him, a puzzled expression on his face. He had been spacing out again… that wasn’t good. He wanted to complete his future ambitions, but most of all, he needed to stay focused on the here and now.

 

            “Sorry, Smoker-yah… seems like my mind got the best of me for a moment.” Lw chuckled, glancing down to his food. He hadn’t touched a lot of it, compared to the amount that Smoker had eaten.

 

            “Thinking about anything important?” Smoker questioned, taking another bite.

 

            “Well, yes and no. Important in the long run, unimportant little memories just followed it to be quit frank.” Law explained, glancing to the window.

 

            “That marine of yours… were you thinking about them?” Smoker murmured, unsure if that was the right thing to ask. After that, he thought about how he was actually wondering if he was being considerate about a pirate’s feelings. ‘Man Smoker… get yourself together...’

 

            Law paused for a moment, then slowly nodded. “… I always end up thinking about that idiot…” he sighed softly, glancing to his food again. He picked up the bread sitting on his plate, and set it aside towards Smoker. “I really can’t stand the taste of bread anymore, feel free to have it.”

 

            “How can you not like bread? It’s one of the best things to have when you’re out at sea?”

 

            “Bread was all I ever ate when Cora tried to find me a hospital…”

 

            “…Cora?”

 

            Law’s eyes widened, turning back to Smoker, his fists nervously clenching together. He knew that Corazon wasn’t his real name… but that was the name given to Doflamingo’s right hand man. If the marines knew that Law had a deep connection with the Donquixote pirates, hell, if they knew he knew the deceased brother of Doflamingo himself… he just didn’t want to go down that road… this was his mission, he duty to Corazon. He’d either get taken into custody to try and leak information about the illusive Warlord, or he’d go straight to Impel Down just for having that negative connotation in his life attached to him.

 

            Before he could think more about what could happen, he realized what Smoker said. Cora. Law had said Cora, what he always called the other out of respect and even affection… Corazon is a title given by Doffy… Rocinante Donquixote, a name proving relation to this monster… but Cora was the nickname given by a little boy who was happy that someone gave a damn about him. Cora was safe from everyone…

 

            “Y…yeah…” he murmured, glancing down. “He’s the man who… saved me. I used to really like bread for a while… but then when winter started to come closer on a few islands, a lot of the bread was stale, but we still had to eat it. I was getting pretty sick around that time too, so it probably left an even worse taste in my mouth. I still think sometimes he lied about already eating his bread… stupid…”

 

            “Amazing… with a guy like that looking after you, how’d you turn into such a brat?” Smoker teased, ignoring the eye roll being sent his direction.

 

            “What do you want me to act like? A nice friendly pirate?” Law snorted.

 

            “Well… I mean you are helping the town.”

 

            “I’m a doctor, that’s my job.”

 

            “Bull shit, those kids actually think you’re nice.”

 

            Law was trying to figure out something to say back, tapping his fingers on the table. He wasn’t going to lose… there was sauce of the marine’s face, some he probably missed while eating. Law smirked slightly, leaning forward.

 

            “You have your lunch on your face.”

 

            “Fuck you, where?” Smoker huffed, touching the wrong side of his face.

 

            “Here, I’ll get it.” Law hummed, leaning over across the table.

 

            “Hey, what the fuck are you-!” Smoker was cut off. He felt like his body should turn into smoke just so he could stop this.

 

            Law, instead of leaning over with a cloth to wipe his face off (like Smoker originally thought, just so the other could act stupid), was licking it off. Slowly… and way to close to his mouth… and a hand lazily placed on the marine’s shoulder.

 

            “You really should try and look more dignified… Smoker-yah~” Law teased. At this point, Smoker wasn’t sure if this was actual teasing or… he didn’t want to think of the other possibility. “Weird, I thought you said you were always on your guard with me? Shouldn’t you be smoke right now?”

 

            This couldn’t be happening… not with him. Smoker kept trying to think of something to respond with, something that he could do, hell he tried to compose himself enough to turn into smoke but… he couldn’t.

 

            Law smiled slightly, leaning back and crossing his arms. “Well… it seems I acquired new knowledge today…~” he hummed, turning around. “I have to go back… but I think I might go to your room later to carry on with this conversation.”

 

            Before a yes or no was given, Law was out, and Smoker was confused over his sexuality. Not the part about liking a man, the part that he might be into a pirate.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker finds Law in his room later that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((and so the smut begins))

            Smoker grumbled, sitting outside. Law… fucking Law, that’s all he’s been thinking about ever since that bastard left. The way he leaned over and fucking… licked his face? How dare he!? How… why didn’t he move away when Law licked his face? Why did he let it happen?! Smoker grumbled louder, his hands clutching his hair.

 

            “Pirates…” he growled under his breath, looking out to the ocean. “I… do NOT… like pirates. I am justice, and even if Law is being a “kind and considerate soul” … he’s a dirt bag pirate, there for I do not like him.”

 

            He sat there for a few more moments, then sighed deeply, touching his bare shoulders. He came out to try and train originally, leaving his jacket back in his room… maybe he could tell one of his men, or the inn keeper that he didn’t want any visitors tonight, that way he wouldn’t have to deal with Law’s shenanigans tonight.

 

            He stood up and went back towards the inn, seeing Tashigi sitting outside to polish her katana off.

 

            “Hey, Smoker.” She hummed, looking at her blade. “Finish training?”

 

            “Yeah… hey listen, I don’t want any visitors tonight, alright. If you see that damn pirate, tell him to fuck off.” Smoker commanded.

 

            “That’s going to be a problem.”

 

            “What? Why?”

 

            “Trafalgar Law went to your room about fifteen minutes ago.” Tashigi stated, glancing up from her sword.

 

            “What!? Why didn’t you tell him to wait until I arrive or tell him to go away!?” Smoker spat, glaring harshly at her.

 

            “Because I didn’t know, geez!” she huffed, looking at Smoker’s face. “What’s the big deal with you and him anyway? You’ve been acting weird lately-.”

 

            “Shut up Tashigi!” he exclaimed, hurrying up to his room. All he had to do was get him to go away, and he’d be fine.

 

            “Law, what the hell are you- What are you doing!?”

 

            On Smoker’s bed, sat Law… A very much naked Law, with Smoker’s jacket around his body, covering up certain essential parts. Law just stared back, smirking slightly.

 

            “What’s wrong Smoker-yah?”

 

            “Don’t “what’s wrong Smoker-yah?” me! W-what are you doing!?” he yelled, accidentally stuttering at the end.

 

            “Nothing much, just waiting for you to come back.”

 

            “You know what I mean smart ass! Why are you…?” his voice got softer, his fingers nervously twitching.

 

            “Ohhh… Well I always liked your jacket, I wanted to see if it fit me, I must say it’s much too big for-.”

 

            “LAW!”

 

            “I’m guessing that you want your jacket back…~” he hummed softly, looking at Smoker’s face. Flushed from embarrassment of the situation, angry from Law being a smart ass, and confusion over how he should feel all at once.

 

            “Law I swear to go-…” Smoker’s voice cut off, watching as the smart ass pirate slowly unzipped that familiar piece of clothing always seen on Smoker, that piece of clothing that was the only thing covering up Trafalgar Law.

 

            He stopped zipping once it got to his stomach, looking back to Smoker. “I think this is supposed to be the part where you say “Mr. Law, you’re trying to seduce me”.” Law murmured, crossing his arms.

 

            “Your hatred of the marines has grown so much that… now you want to sleep with one?” Smoker coughed, cracking his knuckles nervously.

 

            “No, stupid…” Law sighed, standing up. Even with the jacket, there was a lot of his body to look at… he chose to look at the tattoo’s on his chest for a distraction. “Despite your efforts… you like me Smoker-yah, don’t you?”

 

            “You’re a pirate, Law…” he growled out, watching the other circle him slightly.

 

            “Exactly… you hate that I’m a pirate…but you haven’t had a clue what to think about me actually being nice.” He hummed softly.

 

            “… If were going that route… your flirting isn’t just to be annoying, is it…?”

 

            Law paused, glancing to the side, his hands grabbing at the jacket.

 

            “Your marine of yours… In some aspects or another, I remind you of him.” Smoker murmured, glancing at the other’s expression.

 

            “… A man like Cora’s hard to find…” he paused, looking away. “Considering everything too… he would probably approve of a marine of all people…”

 

            It was quiet for a moment, awkwardly quiet. After a few more moments, Law sighed, looking back at Smoker’s face. “Look, I’ll put it point blank. I don’t know what I’m feeling, but I do know that I want to sleep with you, if only to figure out what I’m feeling.”

 

            Smoker’s ethical dilemma reached it’s maxed as his brain screamed for him not to do it. As his mind was basically begging him to use common sense at this point, he and Law were having an aggressive kissing match, Smoker’s tongue wrapping around Law’s.

 

            Law leaned the two of them back to sit on Smoker’s bad, his tongue pushing against Smoker’s, tasting the tobacco that permanently lived in Smoker’s mouth. Smoker’s hand moved down to the zipper on his jacket, yanking it all the way down. Law was basically laying on his back at this point as the two still kissed, both two stubborn to give the other control of the kiss.

 

            Smoker felt Law’s hands going down towards his crotch, unzipping his fly, his hands then going towards the waist band to try and slip his pants off.

 

            “It’s easy when you’re already shirtless…” Law murmured against him, sliding the others pants off, tossing them to where Law undressed earlier.

 

            “Easiest…” Smoker murmured back, a hand grazing the bare skin on the other’s body. “I’m going to see all of your damn tattoo’s…”

 

            “And I your pasty ass,” Law smirked, yanking down the rest of the other’s clothes.

 

            “Shut up.” Smoker growled back softly, his mouth pressing down against Law’s neck.

 

            Law breathed, his hands wrapping around Smoker’s back. Smoker moved down his body, leaving marks everywhere his mouth went, his tongue pressing hotly against the other’s nipple. Law’s hips started grinding into Smoker’s thigh, his hands wandering down to grope his ass. Smoker flinched, sending a harsh glare, but continued lick and bite.

 

            “Possessive I see…~” Law breathed, holding onto his body tightly. “If you want to fuck me though, you have to let me do something to you…”

 

            Smoker rolled his eyes, rolling over on the other side of Law, watching the black haired man sit up. Law leaned down towards Smoker’s cock, slowly licking up the side of it. Smoker tried keeping his hips in control, but accidentally bucked up once Law had the tip in his mouth.

 

            “Calm down…” Law murmured, a small smirk on his face.

 

            “Tch…” Smoker grumbled, sitting up slightly so he could see what the other was doing. Law took him in his mouth slowly, his head bobbing lightly. Smoker bit his lip, looking down at the other’s body, his hands moving down to touch him. Gently he pushed Law up, pulling him up to kiss harshly again. As they did so, Law positioned himself over Smoker’s cock.

 

            “Don’t you need to be…” he murmured softly, biting his lip awkwardly.

 

            “I may or may not have been touching myself before you came in…” Law uttered, kissing him again.

 

            Smoker breathed, kissing him back hotly, Law lowering himself onto the other. Law groaned softly, his arms wrapping around the others neck. Smoker nipped at Law’s bottom lip, his hands going down to holding onto Law’s hips. He waited a few moments, before taking more of the other in, leaning his head against Smoker’s shoulder.

 

            Smoker grunted, his hands rubbing slowly against Law’s thighs. “Don’t hurt yourself, stupid…” Smoker murmured, Law’s body arching slightly when he took more in.

 

            “Y-You shut up…” Law murmured back, trying to feel around. “Nn…”

 

            Smoker rolled his eyes, pressing his mouth against Law’s again, his hips bucking up slightly from the tension. Law moaned against his mouth, holding on tightly too the other’s neck. Slowly Law started to buck his hips up and down, getting a steady rhythm going.

 

            “W-why do you have to be a fucking pirate...” Smoker grunted, starting to buck his hips up in sync with Law’s bouncing.

 

            “Why do you have to be a marine?” Law breathed back, starting to move faster. “There… fuck me there.” He moaned, his nails digging lightly into his back.

 

            Smoker started to thrust harder, hitting against Law when he’d come back down, tilting his head back.             Law gasped, groaning loudly. He held on tighter to Smoker, his nails digging into his shoulders as each thrust became more intense.

 

            “A-are you proud of yourself? I-I’m going to cum…” Law moaned against the other’s ear, “A marine making me spill over the edge... this shit turns you on~”

 

            Law leaned back and moaned louder, Smoker’s hips thrusting harder and faster right against his prostate. His fingers dug into the other’s shoulders, cumming hard against his stomach.

 

           

            “Why can’t you be just a doctor…” Smoker more or less stated, Law laying against his body. “If you were just a doctor, I wouldn’t be feeling like this…”

 

            “I can’t… believe me, when I was little I wanted to just be a doctor… working at my father’s hospital…” Law murmured, closing his eyes. “I can’t though…”

 

            “Why…?” he murmured softer. “I know life wasn’t kind… but…” he trailed off.

 

            “Because… Cora gave his life for me… I can’t stop until I avenge him.” Law uttered, sighing again. “It’s a hard job, but I can’t stop until his bastard of a brother is dead…”

 

            “Brother…?”

 

            “Can we…” Law murmured cuddling close to the other. “Just say like this for a while….?’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Haha, I remembered I wrote this and haven't updated in almost literally two years so heres an update))

Everything about Trafalgar Law drove Smoker up a figurative wall. Law’s smirk, Law’s way of talking, and even Law’s way of making something as minor as “Smoker-ya” sound frustrating. Despite all of this, the thing that bothered Smoker the most was how despite being the thing Smoker hated the most, Smoker found himself lying in bed with the same man he had been observing since he landed on this island.

Smoker had been awake for some time, not being able to sleep with the pirate in bed next to him. Regardless of how worn out he was from their activities together, Smoker just couldn’t bring himself to sleeping. So, he laid on his side with his arm awkwardly wrapping around the other’s waist.

Smoker admitted to himself sometimes that he could be harsh when the subject involved pirates, but then he’d toss the thought to the side. Right now, he couldn’t toss the idea to the side, his thumb hesitating before sliding up to stroke against the younger man’s cheek.

“… I just can't help but wonder… who your marine is…” Smoker sighed, his eyes closing for a moment.

At first, Law saying he had a positive influence in his life that happened to be a marine did not bother Smoker. Despite the flaws, he knew there were still a plentiful amount of marines that were good people, so it would be obvious for one to help a tiny Trafalgar Law escape death. 

But then Law kept slipping.

The little slips of emotion in Law’s voice, or just the general information that would leak out, Smoker would find himself becoming more curious about the identity of this “Cora” person. To add on, Law’s reasoning on becoming a pirate more than likely had to do with what ever happened between “Cora” and his brother.

Law moved slightly, stretching for a moment before turning to look up at the silver haired marine man. The signature smirk was slowly forming on Law’s face, though at the moment it was more tame than anything. 

“Ha… didn’t take you to be the affectionate type…”  Law hummed in amusement.

Smoker glared down at the other, turning his head with a huff. “I’m not affectionate.”

“Pff, don’t try and be mister tough guy at 3 in the morning…” Law responded, moving to lean against the other again. “You may be surprised, but I wasn’t saying that to be mean to you…~”

Smoker rolled his eyes slightly, his arms slowly moving down to wrap around the other again, ignoring the amused sound Law made in response.

“… It’s called being courteous.”

“Courteous is not tossing me out after you’re finished fucking me… but what ever, Smoker-ya. If this is your version of courteous, I’ll happily play along…~”

 

 

Law snuck out of Smoker’s room before any of his underlings were awake, but unfortunately not before Tashigi was awake. Smoker guessed that she knew something was going on, based on the stare she kept giving him when he walked past her.

“The hell are you looking at woman…?” Smoker grumbled, going over to his desk.

“Oh nothing. I was just wondering where your jacket is?” Tashigi hummed, walking over to where the desk was placed. 

“It’s somewhere in my room, why is that so important?” Smoker glared harshly, his fingers tapping on the desk. “… I should probably grab it actually… I need to grab a cigar.”

“Oh, you won’t find it in your room then.”

“… Tashigi… how do you know were my jacket is?”

“Oh well you know. Trafalgar Law had it on when he left this morning. Told me he was cold so he was keeping it.”  
Smoker’s fist twitched slightly, his face feeling like it was starting to get warm. When he finally looked up to the woman, he then noticed the look she had on her face. Tashigi had a playful smirk, leaning closer to the desk.

“Oh shut up! Stop being a pervert nothing like that happened!”

“I never said it did! You’re the one saying it~!” 

“Where did Law go!?”

 

“… Captain, where did you get that?” Penguin finally was the one to ask out of the group after Law walked past them for the fourth time.

“Oh you know, I got it from the marine to bother him. I was feeling cold so I wanted it.” Law replied simply, not glancing up from the notes that he had prepared for his next batch of patients.

“Captain, you should be careful around that man…” Shachi replied with a shiver, still thinking about the pure intimidation that reeked off of Smoker anytime the smaller man was around the marine.

Law just shrugged casually, flipping to the last page before looking to the few crew members looking in his direction. “Smoker-ya doesn’t really worry me that much. I mean like, he does in some ways, but in other ways not so much.”

The concept that their captain wasn’t afraid of the marine in some sense was baffling to the two members of the Heart Pirates. That is, Penguin was confused before something clicked.

“Oh my god, you slept with him, didn’t you?”

Law’s expression remained neutral, giving a slight shrug in response to the other, but Shachi and Penguin new that if theoretically their captain did sleep with the frightening marine, Law would not be going around **blatantly** bragging about it. Law wearing the other man’s jacket was enough subtle gloating that the pirate needed to make himself feel content.

“C-Captain!”

“What the fuck!?”

“What do you want me to do, not sleep with him?”

“Preferably yes!”


End file.
